inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Hasha no Seiten
Hasha no Seiten (覇者の聖典, lit. Holy Book of Champions) is a notebook in Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone, containing information about the Ultimate Eleven. Origin Written by Endou Daisuke, it's a book containing the secret of forming the Ultimate Eleven. Daisuke, the writer, was referred to by the people in the future as Master D. It first appeared in Episode 9, situated in a room of the Soccer Museum. It was stolen by Tenma and the others, but was taken back by Beta in Episode 11. Because of her, Daisuke turned into a Chrono Stone, however he could still speak and told Raimon about the Hasha no Seiten and the Ultimate Eleven, allowing them to search for the eleven auras. The Powers Daisuke has written in this book the powers that would make the Ultimate Eleven. Because these powers all belong to historical figures, they can't be gathered up by normal means. Thus, the concept of the Ultimate Eleven was an impossible dream of Daisuke. However, by time traveling to meet these people and then using the Mixi Max Gun, the Ultimate Eleven can now be formed by giving their powers to suitable players. As stated by Toudou Heikichi, Raimon's players are able to Mixi Max with the historical characters due to Daisuke's influence as a Chrono Stone. Power #1 A gamemaker of truth who can appraise people and the general situation, while combining both stillness and motion. The historical character is Oda Nobunaga, and the power was given to Shindou Takuto. Power #2 A charismatic defender who rouses up his team's courage, changing it into an iron-wall defense. The historical character is Jeanne d'Arc, and the power was given to Kirino Ranmaru. Power #3 A midfielder of unparalleled accuracy, who can see into the future and attack the enemy's weak spots with his analytical reasoning. The historical character is Shokatsu Koumei, and the power was given to Amemiya Taiyou in the anime. However, it depends in the two versions of the game: in Neppuu, Taiyou is the one receiving the power and in Raimei, Hakuryuu is the one receiving it. Power #4 An iron-wall goalkeeper with the power to control a major country, along with the tenacity and will too carry out his actions. The historical character is Ryuu Gentoku, and the power was given to Nishizono Shinsuke. Power #5 A super tricky midfielder with a heart as big as the sea and who acts as the bridge between offense and defense. The historical character is Sakamoto Ryouma, and the power was given to Nishiki Ryouma. Power #6 A speedy striker as quick as lightning, who cuts up the field like a lightning bolt. The historical character is Okita Souji, and the power was given to Tsurugi Kyousuke. Power #7 A flying defender who controls the skies and makes the best use of his mastery with the air. The historical character is Tochan, and the power was given to Torb. Power #8 A dynamic midfielder who wields the power of ancient times and can split the ocean apart with his fangs. The historical character is Big, and the power was given to Fei Lune. Power #9 A fantastic libero with the ferocity of a beast and the wisdom of a sage. The historical character is Master Dragon, and the power was given to Nanobana Kinako. Power #10 A king of midfielders who makes even the earth his friend with his absolute courage and unwavering ability to get things done. The historical character is King Arthur, and the power was given to Matsukaze Tenma. Power #11 An all-rounder who pierces through all with the powers of the scorching hot wind and earth-shattering thunder. The historical character is Clara Jane, and the power was given to Zanark Avalonic. Ultimate Eleven Shindou Mixi Trans CS 18 HQ 13.PNG|Shindou Takuto + Oda Nobunaga #1 Kirino Mixi Trans CS 24 HQ 10.png|Kirino Ranmaru + Jeanne d'Arc #2 Taiyou Mixi Trans CS 25 HQ 6.PNG|Amemiya Taiyou + Shokatsu Koumei #3 Shinsuke Mixi Trans CS 28 HQ.png|Nishizono Shinsuke + Ryuu Gentoku #4 Nishiki Mixi Trans CS33HQ.png|Nishiki Ryouma + Sakamoto Ryouma #5 Tsurugi Mixi Trans CS33HQ.png|Tsurugi Kyousuke + Okita Souji #6 Fei Mixi Trans Big CS 38 HQ.PNG|Fei Lune + Big #8 Kinako Mixi Max Master Dragon HQ.png|Nanobana Kinako + Master Dragon #9 Super_Zanark_CS_45_HQ.PNG|Zanark Avalonic + Clara Jane #11 Trivia *Every member of the Hasha no Seiten has a Keshin and can use Keshin Armed. *The Chrono Storm team is made up based on the Ultimate Eleven. Category:Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Category:Chrono Storm Category:Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Category:Chrono Storm